


The hyuuga sisters vs. Kumo kunoichis.

by Ovrlralex



Category: Naruto
Genre: Arrogant Hyuuga Sisters, F/F, Multi, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Relationships: Hyuuga Hanabi & Hyuuga Hinata, Karui/Samui (Naruto), Mabui/Samui (Naruto)





	The hyuuga sisters vs. Kumo kunoichis.

Hinata glared at mabui and karui with eagerness to attack them,hinata and hanabi wore the same attire,inky differencewas hanabi's has yellow instead of indigo,both women showed off their curves to the crowd,even getting into the heads of a few lesbians. 

Hanabi lets out her long hair as she used her mirror, flaunt herself she admire herself woth a sly smile while mabui has yawn.

"We get it,your a sexy and and curved goddess now lets wrestle."mabui said stretching her muscles. She wore a black bra and grayish green leggings while karui was wearing a modified version of her outfit that resembles what she wore during her time under samui's team.

Hanabi turned with a smile."narcissism isnt to be rushed,women of kumo like you amd samui there can relate to having a beautiful body like our boobs,legs and bellies."hanabi said with arrogance as she hands hinata her mirror and rubbed her tummy as she nooded to the ref to ring the bell and it did.

Hanabi looked smuged and eager to cause humiliation and pain towards kumo,she notice mabui offering a handshake and hanabi smacks the hand away."earn it."hanabi said before circling with mabui,both women lock up,samui,karui and hinata cheered on their respect teammates,clapping their hands.

Hanabi grabs the arm and wrenches it,causing mabui to twitch,hanabi,shaking her hips as they jiggle,she gleefully jumps and wraps her legs around the head and drops her with a hurricranna and gets up,shaking her hips as her sister dances with her and bumps their butts before hanabi turned back to see mabui up, hanabi snorted before circling her and both women lock up.

Hanabi takes mabui takes mabui to the hyuuga sisters's corner,hanabi kept the hold on and then backs away and distracts the ref while hinata taps mabui in the rear, and shrugs with a smirk as mabui turned with a blush. 

"You do have a great butt."hinata smiled at mabui who then gets attacked from behind by hanabi who backs away as mabui was being restrained, hanabi hid behind the ref who was doing her best to keep order. 

"Easy there,your getting to quick to anger." Hanabi said holding back laughter before moving forward to mabui,both circled thenring again,hanabi rubbed her chin and taps it.

Mabui raised a a brown and lowers her stance."There is no end to you and your sister's arrogance is there."mabaui with a annoyed smile.

Hanabi giggled and turned flaunting herself and goes towards her sister.

"And we have all the right to be arrogant of our class,when you and your sister have the Ryos,the looks,the curvs,the men wanting you,half of the women envying you and half them wanting fall in love with you,your sister holding the arms of the hokage with both of you as co-leaders of the most power clan in konoha and people willing to treat you like the princesses,queens and duchesses we are,then you have right to be arrogant,we are the embodiment of Arrogance,Narcissism,class and beauty,and when it comes to taking on kumo kunoichis,we have right to toy with you three as we see fit as my sister has done to samui."hanabi said turning around as hinata laughs with hanabi.

"A nice speech and you two have earn your spots bit you two have swell heads that can turn agaisnt you in a ryo."samui said smiling.

"Pffft,that remains to be seen,but as of now its all hyuuga."hanabi smirked arrogantly.

"If you say so."mabui said lifting her arms ready to lock up.

"I know so."hanabi said and both women lock up,hanabi's belly moved a bit as did her breasts and takes mabui down on the mat and applies and arm lock,she struugles to pulls mabui to hinata ut decided to attack the left arm some more and pulls on her hair as the ref counts and hanabi lets go at four. 

Mabui gets to her feet and moved around, reserving the armlock and mabui whips hanabi to the ropes and delivers a hip toss as hanabi comes back,planting her on her back as she gets to her feet ti charge at mabui but she gets taken down again.

Mabui readies for a hat trick as hanabi gets to her feet but hanabi pokes the eyes of mabui,maubi groin in pain as she tries regaining her sight but hanabi grabs her by the hair and slams her on her back.

Hanabi flaunting herself as the ref scolded her."As i said,all hyuga."hanabi said arrogantly as she and her sister hinata laughed.

"More like cowardly actions."karui said with a scowl.

"Bah,a Kunoichi never plays fair,me and my sister were taught by mother that honourable Kunoichis are killed more,we let the shinobis and the honorable Kunoichis do the work why we strike from behind."hanabi smiled evily and takes mabuiand lifts her up,she lifts her over for a snap suplex, slamming the kumo Kunoichi down on her back 

Hanabi drags mabui to the hyuga's corner by her leg ajd flips her on her belly,tagging hinata in who runs to the ropes and comes back and usinges her agility and her body weight to flip and lands a senton on the mabui's back,causing the dark skinned women to moaned in pain.

Hinata grinned and tags hanabi back in who then loes on mabui's back and wraps mabui's feet toegther and holds them with one hand and wraps her other arm around the neck,appling a bow and arrow like hold near the ropes.

"Chu chu ah,chu chu ah,chu chu ah."hanabi chants as she moved,her bellyand chest moved,she chanting softly as did hinata who clapped along with to the chant.

Samii felt aroused by the soft chant as it reminded her of ther fight with kurenai and anko.

Mabui struggled and moaned,each attempt to reach the ropes was met woth agonizing defeat,she refuse to submit to someone as arrgont as hanabi who activated her byakugan and looked smuged at her sister who got put the corner and decided to do some stretches and stretches her leg, yawning while doing a split,hinata smiled as her sister had a devious look and got up and turns mabui on her back and applies Boston crab.

As the hyuuga women are known for their flexibility hanabi bends back,causing mabui to scream in pain ashinata sneaks in her hands and hanabi grabs them,hinata pulled her sister's hands to applying more pressure on the hold.

Hinata giggled before letting go,pretending to be finshed of her stretches and gets on the apron with a a calm look on her face,"Ooooh i wished this was a three on two,i would so love to hear you scream samui."hinata said rubbing her neck,earning a smile and nod from samui.

Krunai slowly stomps her feet to cheer on maubi who wailed in pain as she delivers some strikes to the chest,causing hanabi's grip to loosen, mabui bell claped the ears of hanabi,causing the hyuga to move away,holding her ear.

"Ow! My ears,damn you mabui you bitch."hanabi said getting up and goes to mabui and tired.to pick her up but mabui trips her on her back and flips over as she grabs the back of hanabi's legs for a bridge pin.

The red started her count only for hanabi to kick out,mabui slowly gets to her feet to go after the young hyuga sister but hanabi slithers away outside the ring but was met with samui who stood there face to face.

Sweat dripped from hanabi whoa hint of fear of to stoic statue like cloud Kunoichi who eyed her.

"Hey,hey,didn't see you there samui."hanabi said as she fixes the front of samui's shirt."you have a lovely set,a shame your a kumo Kunoichi,you would have made one of my many lovely mistresses."hanabi said rubbing her bottom lip with her index finger and slowly licks her lip and index finger with lust in her eyes and slowly strokes the breasts of samui with one finger before backing away. 

Hanabi turned to the ring and backs away as mabui with ready to to fight hanabi who slowly took her time to get in the ring but tags hinata in who is eager to fight.

"Well mabui you arent broken by my sister and you can still fight,are ready to take on the Queen of Gluttony."hinata said with a arrogant smirk.

"I feel like tagging but im still looking to wipe the smirks off both of your faces."mabui looked coldly at hinata.


End file.
